herks_dragoncavefandomcom-20200213-history
DA - The Seven Sisters
One of the various subgroups of Delirium's Academy. (Inspired by D&D's Forgotten Realms) DA - Mystra 2PB Mystra is named after an ancient goddess of magic - Mystara. She dreams of becoming a goddess of magic herself one day and choosing special humans as her prophets on the world. The other dragons of her clan shake their heads at her foolishness and tell her to stay away from the daydream dragons. Lately Jill Thompson of the daydreams tries to steer Mystra's dreams into a more achievable direction and the magi dragoness now dreams about 'the seven 'beautiful daughters she will have one day' more often than not. DA - Gargamel Gargatel 2PB Gargamel is probably the most ghastly of ' Delirium's students. He not only hunts small creatures to eat them but also to use them for magical experiments. He has succeeded several times in creating small golem replicas of small rodents to lure the real animals into his traps and he uses their entrails for brewing magic potions. He would probably die old and lonely if it wasn't for Mystra. The magi dragoness who has only a loose connection to reality and dreams of becoming a mother thinks Gargamel might make a suitable father for her eggs. DA - Qilue Veladorn 3PB Qilue was named Eresseae Qilue Silverhand upon hatching by her mother Mystra '''- a quite delusional dragoness, who named her to be one of seven sisters. Despite the influence of a mad mother and the sadistic nature of her father, Eresseae grew up to be a loving and gentle dragoness. She is the youngest of the seven sisters and the only one not stolen from a place simply called 'The Cave'. When she reached adulthood she chose to go by the name of Qilue Veladorn rather than using her first name, distancing herself from the role her mother had intended for her. One day Quile found two mysterious eggs with runes inscribed into their shells and decided to take care of them. She and her mate '''Jon-Tom treated the two hatchlings as their own and brought them up as brother and sister to their own son JT. In the end all three turned out to be quite normal magi dragons in spite of their very weird family history. DA - Laeral Silverhand CB Laeral Silverhand was adopted as an egg and named upon hatching by Mystra - a quite delusional dragoness, who named her to be one of seven sisters. Despite the influence of a mad adopted mother and the sadistic nature of her adopted father Laeral grew up to be a sensible, responsible and nice dragoness. After growing up around the students of Delirium's academy - especially her parents - Laeral knew instinctively how dangerous chaos and magic in general could be and does her best to keep her own talent under strict control and only use it for the good of the clan. Recently she mated with Khelben and she's one of the few he trusts with his true nature. Together the two make formidable guardians of the academy and the clan. DA - Alustriel Silverhand CB Alustriel Silverhand was adopted as an egg and named upon hatching by Mystra a quite delusional dragoness, who named her to be one of seven sisters. Despite the influence of a mad adopted mother and the sadistic nature of her adopted father Alustriel grew up to be a wise and loving dragoness. She has more in common with her 'sister' Laeral than with any other dragon in the academy or the whole clan - so maybe Mystra's ramblings about the chosen seven have at least some basis. Alustriel is gentler and more soft-spoken than her sister Laeral and is more interested in healing than in control. Her character allows her to be friends with the more unstable magis of the academy and if there's one source of tension between the two it's their choice of mates since Laeral and Harpell don't get along and neither do Alustriel and Khelben. DA - Sylune CB Sylune was adopted as an egg and named Anastra Silverhand upon hatching by Mystra a quite delusional dragoness, who named her to be one of seven sisters. Despite the influence of a mad adopted mother and the sadistic nature of her adopted father Anastra grew up to be a caring and compassionate dragoness. When Anastra reached adulthood she chose to go by the name of Sylune rather than using the surname of 'Silverhand' that marked her as a 'Sister'. Sylune's speciality is protective magic and her powers rise and wane with the moon - so that during the 3 nights of the full moon she is nearly invincible while she is pretty vulnerable during the new moon. Sylune has chosen a dale close to Delirium's academy as her home and protects all creatures there from evil and harm - even going so far as to hunt elsewhere herself. No one knows why she chose this dale but all the dragons agree that it's a lovely place with shadowy groves and as perfect as a peaceful haven could be. DA - Storm Silverhand CB Storm Silverhand was adopted as an egg and named upon hatching by Mystra a quite delusional dragoness, who named her to be one of seven sisters. Despite the influence of a mad adopted mother and the sadistic nature of her adopted father, Storm grew up to become a beloved member of Delirium's academy. In fact Storm's only goal in life is to be loved. She doesn't desire power, she doesn't try to amass riches for her hoard. She just wants to be loved - by each and every dragon in existence. Storm is well renowned as having one of the most pleasing singing 'voices' among the clan and channels all her magic through her songs. Without words her songs are still eerily beautiful and dragons and humans alike are held captive by her melodies. DA - The Simbul CB The Simbul was adopted as an egg and named Alassra Silverhand upon hatching by Mystra a quite delusional dragoness, who named her to be one of seven sisters. Due to the influence of a mad adopted mother and the sadistic nature of her adopted father Alassra grew up to be a short-tempered and wild dragoness. Watching her adopted sisters turning into gentle and caring adults, Alassra decided to become a 'good' dragoness herself. When she reached adulthood she chose to go by the name of 'The Simbul' rather than using her given name, distancing herself from the role her mother had intended, but also showing a lack of modesty by naming herself after a primitive deity. To this day The Simbul does her best to do the right thing but is still feared by most dragons because of her terrible temper. DA - Dove Falconhand CB Dove was adopted as an egg and named Ambara Dove Silverhand by Mystra, a quite delusional dragoness, who named her to be one of seven sisters. Despite the influence of a mad adopted mother and the sadistic nature of her adopted father, Ambara grew up to be a nice and shy dragoness. When she reached adulthood she chose to go by the name of Dove Falconhand rather than using the surname of 'Silverhand' that marked her as a 'Sister'. Dove even goes as far as leaving Delirium's academy for long periods of time, spending her time with hunting rather than studying. Dove prefers the solitude and peace of the wilderness to the company of most dragons, the only notable exception being her six 'sisters' with whom she shares a deep and profound bond. Category:DA Category:Description Category:Inter-linking